The Way a Serial Killer Came to Be
by JayLawliet818
Summary: How did Beyond Birthday become a serial killer? Was it because of his past? Was it just because that was the way he was? This is my version on how BB came to be a serial. AUish Rated M just to be safe


I walked into my house hesitantly, closing the door behind me. I stayed still for a moment, listening for any signs of life. I sighed in relief when I confirmed that nothing was there.

Yet.

My name is Beyond Birthday, but I go by B. I am 14 years old, but I have the same intellectual level as a college student. I would have skipped grades, but despite my high IQ, I suck at school. I don't know why, but I seem to fail tests and assignments. I think it's just cause the teachers hate me.

Everyone hates me.

You see, the only friend I have ever made in my life is my twin brother, L. Lawliet or L for short. I am bullied at school because.. Well, I'm different. And human nature is to hate and fear something that is different. Since I live with L, he is the only person who understands me.

There is one important detail I forgot to mention. Me and L are abused by our mother. _Our mother! _Because of her violent tendencies, our father left. I hate him for it. He left me and L to suffer through her wrath while he's all happy and shit. I hate them both.

Recently, she was sending L to our fathers house until 7 p.m., not taking me with him. She likes me here, and that's a VERY bad thing. She would only sexually abuse L when he came home once. _Once! _Then she'd physically and verbally abuse me. It seems I always get the worst of it!

I walked through the dark hallways of our apartment, my red eyes seeming to glow with hatred. If I don't do something about this, both of us will die. She decided to get "creative" and started using knives recently.

So, the only way to settle this and stop her forever is to murder her.

I HAVE to murder her

I threw my backpack on the couch and walked to the kitchen, just when I heard the door open.

"Is B home? Or is this L?" I heard a snobby voice ask. I slammed a drawer shut and glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh, so it's B. I can never tell either of you apart unless I see your eyes." She snorted and set her bag down on the chair. She was definitely a slut. Sluts like her made me pissed off.

I arched my back, hearing a popping sound in satisfaction.

She frowned at my odd behavior. "Why aren't you running out of the room in fear? You usually do." She shrugged and eyed me weirdly.

To be honest, I was scared. I felt like I was going to vomit any second and I was slightly shaking. But, I had to stay strong and get this over with.

I glared at her over my shoulder again. "Because slut, I've had enough of your fucking bullshit." I hissed to her angrily. I'm honestly surprised my voice didn't crack.

I chuckled at her look of shock and disbelief. "Excuse me?" She said.

I turned around fully to reveal the knife I was holding. She eyed me for a minute, before realization hit her in the face. Her expression went to emotionless. "Alright, kill me B. My little B who is afraid of me and would never go against his mother, he wouldn't have the guts to kill the one he fears so much." She said, obviously testing me.

I started to visibly shake. I was so afraid.. "You're right. I am scared, I am afraid of you. But, human nature is to dislike and kill what they are afraid of. Am I right?" I challenged. She still had that emotionless expression.

Then, I lunged.

(With L)

L walked down the streets, his face betraying no emotion. His father had sent him home 30 minutes early, and he was almost to his house. He somehow got this feeling that something bad was happening, and he couldn't shake the feeling. L shook his head and opened the door.

"B..!" L called. L walked into the kitchen to see if his mother had knocked him unconscious or something, and if he'd have to treat him.

But it was the opposite this time.

L froze, his eyes widening in shock. His twin, B, was standing over a dead body, panting and bloody. L quickly recognized the body almost immediately as his mother.

"B... What did you do?" L whispered. B jumped and spun around to face his brother.

"I-It's not what it looks like L!" B said in a panicky tone.

L walked forward slowly. "B, you know just as well as I do, that it is exactly what it looks like." He said cautiously. L saw a strange glint in B's eyes that.. Frightened him.

"..." B said nothing. L came face to face with him. It was like looking in a mirror..

"L, you must understand that this is the best option. She was going to kill us! I had to do something before it came to that!" B shouted in anger.

L stayed silent. He knew that it would've come to that. He would always have the scars his mother gave him.

And those he gave himself.

Either way, it was all her fault.

"... Yes B. I do understand _why _you did it. _However, _I think you could have gone about this in a... Non-violent way. Like, report it to the police." L suggested.

B narrowed his eyes. "You think that she would've let me out of her sight? _You _could have done that. You or dad could have, but you didn't. You both left me here to suffer!"

L was fairly surprised. "...What? How could you think that B?" L asked

"So it is true! How could you do that to me L?!" B screamed, getting in L's face.

L backed away. Yes, that glint in his was back.

It was that murderous glint.

"B, calm down. You know that's not true." L tried to reason.

"Then why didn't you do it? Why didn't you call the police? Why L?" B asked darkly. L didn't respond as B's words sunk in.

Why didn't he?

"Yeah.. I thought so. I'm going to leave the house before the police show up. She did start screaming." B said and pushed past L.

L watched helplessly as B went to his room and started packing his things.

* * *

I know that there are tons of stories like this, but this is my version. Hope you liked it!

Review please xD

~Jay


End file.
